Barbecue grills can be used to cook various types of meat, including beef, chicken, fish, pork, etc. A typical barbecue grill comprises a firebox having a cooking surface suspended or supported therein over a source of heat. The cooking surface typically comprises a grate. Grease and remnants from meats cooked on barbecue grills build up on the grate and can be difficult to remove. However, leaving such grease and remnants on the cooking surface during the subsequent preparation of other foods can taint the taste of the foods and could be unhealthy. Such build up can also fuel flame-ups on the cooking surface, which can make cooking difficult or even dangerous for the user. Therefore, removal of the build-up of such matter on the cooking surface is desirable.
Such grease and remnants are typically removed from a grill cooking surface through a combination of scraping the built-up matter off the cooking surface and brushing the loosened matter from the cooking surface. Loosening the matter through scraping at the build-up requires the use of one tool while brushing the loosened matter from the cooking surface requires the use of another tool. Because barbecue grills are often portable and used outdoors, it is desirable to use, maintain, and transport as few tools as possible when using or cleaning a barbecue grill.
Loosening the built-up matter with a scraper can be arduous work. Typically, a tool having one sharp edge is moved along the cooking surface such that the edge of the tool digs into the built-up matter. The edge of such tools typically engages the matter only when the tool is moved in one direction. Therefore, each time the tool is moved in a direction in which the edge does not engage the residue the tool must either be adjusted such that the edge does engage the matter or the stroke is unproductive. Either way, more time and energy is expended than necessary and desirable.
Grease and remnants are typically cooked onto the cooking surface. Therefore, the process of removing stubborn built-up matter can be tough on the tools used for removal of the matter. As such, the ability to replace portions of the tools that bear the brunt of the wear and tear from removing build up matter from the grill cooking surface is desirable for many reasons.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.